


Attractive Sweet Scent

by Legacy_of_Time



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_of_Time/pseuds/Legacy_of_Time
Summary: Bayleef has a chance to get with Ash and takes it.
Relationships: Bayleaf | Bayleef/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Attractive Sweet Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is 18 and this is an alternate universe where he win the Unova and Kalos league. He hasn't traveled to Alola or met Goh. Enjoy.

"What has gotten into you today?!" He asked Bayleef who looked forlornly at the ground.

Ash had taken the liberty of bringing some of his older Pokemon with him just recently at the request of Professor Oak. He wanted to see how Pikachu was doing and see some new faces. So, Ash had relented for once and picked a few older ones he'd neglected seeing. One of them had been Bayleef.

She had insisted upon not being in a Pokeball. This had been a detriment to Ash as he was on a vacation. Any woman that got even somewhat close to him was nearly attacked by Bayleef. 

Bayleef seemed very nonchalant about the whole thing and only wanted Ash to know just how she feels, but he remained as empty headed as he'd always been towards her. Bayleef wouldn't give up even after all this time she had an idea. A new move that would surely give her an edge.

Not that Ash knew about it. He was justifiably mad at the moment. She knew he wouldn't be able to fully understand because she couldn't explain her feelings.

Ash relented seeing that it was going nowhere. The sun was low and he was tired after all the mishaps, so he sighed, "We'll just go back to the hotel, but please work on your attitude." He said as she looked up to see his back facing her while he walked away.

Bayleef's eyes were fierce. She'd been waiting for this opportunity all day. She would get exactly what she deserved if everything worked out. 

They both made it to their destination and checked in. Heading to room 308, Ash opened the door with a click. Bayleef followed in behind him to see a massive room with all kinds of technological advancements meant for the maximum comfort of the hotel's guests. 

"Bay!" Bayleef let out as she flopped onto the couch opposite of the bed. Ash himself fell backward onto the bed.

He wondered if he would ever get any peace the next day if Bayleef continued acting the way she did. He sat up and got to his feet.

Bayleef turned to see him pacing toward her. Ash smiled and sat down next to her.

Ash gave her a serious look, "I think I understand why you did all that earlier today. It's because I left all of you behind." He looked away continuing, "I should've asked all of my other Pokemon how they felt, but I just wanted to meet more new Pokemon."

Bayleef frowned, she hadn't wanted to make him feel down. Quite the opposite. She leaned into Ash's arm and uttered a low, "Bay…" She tried to comfort him because Ash was just being himself like he'd always been.

He leaned into her and pet her head. That's when he felt it. Something different. His head was a bit foggy. His petting had become a more sensual rubbing.

"Baaayyy…" She cooed as his fingers massaged just close enough to her leaf which fanned the air.

Ash could feel it as he gave her a look. Bayleef looked into his eyes with her piercing red irises. His eyes widened as he took his hand away from her and got up. 

The smell was still flowing around the room as he breathed in more, he looked back to the source. Bayleef looked far more curvaceous than before. She then gave him a look that made his pants tighten a bit.

She had used it, 'Attract!' She thought as his body tensed up. Bayleef caught a glimpse of what she hoped would happen. Ash backed up until he fell onto his backside and ended up on the edge of the king size bed in the middle of the room.

He felt it, "Bayleef? I think.. I need you." He said as the Attract took effect.

Bayleef got onto all fours and sauntered over to him. She had to get him now and this was the best time. Ash sat on the edge of the bed as Bayleef closed the distance between them. 

She looked up into his eyes while he watched her dip slowly back down toward the crotch of his pants. Bayleef continued looking up as she took the zipper into her maw and tried tugging it down. Bayleef succeeded in pulling his pants down on her own. She let loose her vines to tug the exposed boxers alongside his pants the rest of the way down letting his penis be free from it's imprisonment. The pants were tossed to the side.

Bayleef admired the penis she so craved, it was more than big enough for her to enjoy. She breathed intensely and opened her mouth letting her tongue hang out as she lowered her head slowly. Ash watched closely as she bent down to his tip. Letting hot air roll over his dick before allowing it access to her maw. Ash gasped all at once as the warm wet crevice engulfed him.

Bayleef's eyes gleamed as she began to wrap her tongue around it taking him down to the base. Ash's toes curled as he reached behind Bayleef's head petting her while she hummed around his length. She began to slowly retract letting the drool flow down his cock. Bayleef tasted his pre as she reached the tip her leaf shuttered as Ash scratched right behind It.

Bayleef slurped noisily as she sucked his dick all the way back into her maw. He breathed intensely, "Bayleef, please." His body shook as she settled into the motion. Taking him in while he leaned over her. Bayleef's half lidded eyes stared at Ash while she took him down to the base again.

His grip strengthened as he began to force her down much to her pleasure. Bayleef felt her womanhood starting to drip onto the wooden floor and decided she would remedy that. Her vines arched outward before going to her shapely behind. Two forcing their way into her tight slit.

Her gasp verberated down Ash's cock who couldn't help himself. He jammed himself into her tight throat before letting loose. Bayleef contracted her throat swallowing every last bit before he finally let go of her. The vines still thrusting into her core couldn't quite do the job so she withdrew them reluctantly as Ash stood up and grabbed her. Lifting up Bayleef and setting her on the bed. He moved to sit beside her.

The lust in his mind and his actions decided to speak, "You've been naughty, haven't you?" He asked the blushing Bayleef.

Bayleef leaned toward him and licked his face, "Baaayy…" She whispered as Ash reciprocated and went in for a kiss. She let him explore her mouth, but when his tongue met her's, Bayleef easily dominated it with her larger tongue. 

He pushed back despite her muscle being that much greater than his and pressed up against her. His hands rubbing into her curvaceous body as Ash slowly pushed her down onto her back and moved over her. 

Ash smirked, "I'm going to return the favor."

He pressed into her neck breathing directly onto the sweat inducing skin making Bayleef shudder. Ash pressed his lips into her neck, kissing her delicate skin all the way down her body and past her stomach before stopping to look into her beautiful red eyes. Seeing her blushing face made him huff as he rubbed her thick thighs. Ash moved his hand downward passing her core to find her tail which he rubbed for just a moment before moving his hands to her sides to clutch both of Bayleef's buttocks. He suddenly reached a hand back and smacked her left ass cheek feeling it jiggle underneath his fingers making her gasp as he rubbed the reddening spot. Ash then smacked the other side before repeating the rubbing motion.

"You must've been wanting this since I met you." He said to her as she nodded.

"That's a good girl." He finished before rubbing both of her hindlegs.

Ash leaned over to her right leg and started pressing kisses down the side of it. Bayleef shivered at every touch as his lips reached further down toward her core. Just as he was about to touch her womanhood, Ash instead went for her other leg worshipping Bayleef for all she was before reaching right back to where Bayleef could only hope he'd fina-

"Bay!" She yelped as his tongue found purchase up the side of her labia. Ash tasted fresh mint as he delved into her tight flesh.

He brought his hand up to her clenching hole and used two fingers to spread her open while he ate her out. His tongue circled her clitoris earning him more shivers and Bayleef clenching her beautiful thighs around his head.

Ash was utterly bathing in her minty juices by now. It almost threatened to drown him, but he continued undeterred. His fingers dropped from spreading her thick labia in order to find the wet crevice below dipping his index finger inside followed by a second finger much to Bayleef's delight.

She moaned a low, "Baaayyyyy…" As he thrust his fingers in and out making beautiful music each time he pressed back in.

Bayleef's inner walls undulated around both fingers as she was brought closer to her climax. Ash smirked and captured her clitoris causing both of Bayleef's eyes to widen. Her body tremored as juices sprayed all over her lover's face. Ash being stuck between her thick back legs was only able to go for the ride. 

Bayleef felt the orgasm rippling through her body and wished she could've done this years ago just for him. To feel Ash worshipping her body made her shiver in delight. She looked back down again only to realize she needed to let him up.

Ash felt her legs loosen up so he pulled his fingers out of her twitching hole so he could feel up her magnificent thighs himself. Bayleef's eyes were rolled up from the pleasure she'd just experienced. Ash felt proud of himself for making her cum so hard, but now he had a new problem.

Bayleef regained her senses when she felt a poke at her butt. Looking down to find Ash crawling over her prone body. She felt his cock rubbing up against her skin before Ash pulled her face to his own. Capturing Bayleef's maw in a kiss that she happily returned. She tasted her own flavor as her tongue mightily overtook his once again. While she reciprocated he let his hand fall back down to his own cock.

Ash mashed the head of his dick against her juicy labia spreading it slightly with each pass. His precum mixing with the juices from her orgasm earlier, spreading a mint smell that permeated the room. He pushed it down to her muscled tunnel and fully pressed in spreading her around his length. Bayleef gasped into his mouth as he surged ever further into her loving hold.

He valiantly thrust through the contorted tunnel until he hilted her. Ash groaned into Bayleef's maw, sharing in her pleasure. He held right there, her womb kissing the tip of his cock. Begging for his cum, yet he had a purpose.

Bayleef sighed as he began to pull back with a grunt. Her tunnel held him tighter than anything he'd felt before. Ash knew she must've really wanted this because her hind legs kept trying to keep him from moving back.

Eventually he would prevail in pulling back to just his head spearing her folds. Then with a gusto, he pressed right back in feeling her love tunnel welcome him back into it's snug embrace. Ash pulled out quicker this time and thrust much harder into her yielding flesh. Bayleef felt his balls smack her anus as she gasped, "Leef!"

Ash's face was on fire and so was his body. His primal urges forced him onward. He hugged Bayleef tight and settled in, finding a way to force himself in faster than before much to her carnal delite. Her vines wrapped around his midsection as he thrust harder into her. Juices splashed from their union and dripped from his ballsack down to her anus which flowed down her tail onto the bed.

Bayleef could feel it, another mind blowing orgasm was taking hold and Ash's cock was throbbing harder inside her. She could feel him thrusting into her core harder than he'd been before despite her attempted leg lock. He'd only begun to roll his hips in a motion that accelerated his cock through those velvet folds.

Bayleef had been loud, but this time she meant it, "BAYLEEF!" She yelped as an orgasm ripped through her body. Ash captured her mouth again much to her pleasure as he pressed into her cervix unleashing a mighty wave of alabaster cum into her wanton womb. Her cervix kissed the head of his penis for all it was worth.

She felt him throb inside her a few more times before his cum would taper off. Ash finally let his arms relax and fell onto Bayleef's body. 

They would sit there. Ash laying atop her with his slowly wilting cock still somewhat inside her thoroughly fucked pussy. Her vines wouldn't let him go, so Ash passed out laying his head next to Bayleef's.

~A Few Hours Pass~

Ash woke up completely naked as he started to freak out he turned over to find Bayleef sleeping peacefully next to him. Ash calmed down quickly and decided to turn over rather than bother her, but he was confused. Why was he naked? He might find out one day.

The End For Now


End file.
